freakcentralfandomcom-20200213-history
Nathan Talbot
Description The pretty boy of the Rough Riders, Nathan has never been shy about flaunting himself. Granted, with his dark bronze skin, deep blue eyes and gleaming black hair, he's certainly worth flaunting. (At least in his opinion.) Well-built at six foot even, the Assamite antitribu is eye-catching in a crowd. Blessed with chiseled features and a disarming smile that few women can resist, Nathan uses those features to lure his prey into compromising positions for his own benefit. His shoulder-length, jet-black hair is always drawn back into a neat ponytail, tied by a black leather cord. A matching cord is wrapped about the base of his throat, holding a pewter charm with the rune for 'Victory' engraved into it. Of all the Rough Riders, Nathan has the most established 'image'- other than Kitty's perpetual presentation of expert sluttiness- with his classic black leather pants, black biker boots and white silk shirt. Never once has he deviated from this particular style of outfit since his introduction to vampirism. Despite the fact that blood tends to stain white silk, he persists in his simple, surprisingly elegant style of dress. How he wears the shirt tends to detract from the overall picture of 'well-bred' at times, as he has a tendency to unbutton it nearly to his waistline to show off the chest of which he's so proud. The expression in his dark blue eyes rarely deviates from one of detached, bland amusement, and a wry smile is always lurking about on his lips. Occasionally, his face shifts into a look of annoyance- usually in response to a barb from Kitty- but for the most part, he maintains an air of laid-back readiness. Personality Considering his history, it's no surprise that Nathan tends to view the world in terms of what it's supposed to give him and what it is not giving him. Raised to believe that his word was unbreakable law and the objections of others merely something to be manipulated around, Nathan perfected his ability to put others on the defensive. It's a skill he uses often when dealing with the other supernaturals of the city, but one that Slate sees through in an instant. Nathan rarely displays caring about others as, in truth, there are few people he does care about. Jack may be his best friend, but it's a friendship often strained by the feral man's temper, and Nathan's often stepped back to let Jack take the hits that he's so richly earned. Indeed, his loyalty to anyone is questionable. Nathan's made no secret about the fact that he's most interested in himself. Anyone else comes secondary to that, and it is that trait which puts the most strain on his relationship with Slate. Although he's exceptionally self-centered, Nathan has displayed an odd willingness to put himself out for others when the occasion is right. It seems to some to be a mere luck of the draw whether they find the gunslinging vampire in a mood to help or in a mood to sit back and make caustic remarks. There's very little that anyone can sling at him verbally to get a rise out of him, but he is remarkably secretive about his training in classical ballet. Pre-Game History Nathan Talbot has been, and always will be what he was raised as: a spoiled, wealthy playboy. Born in L.A. to a rich architect and his childhood sweetheart, little Nathan was his father's darling and the only thing in her marriage that his mother could love. Despite the divorce at the age of six, Nathan's mother continued to spoil him throughout her life. Nathan, raised mainly by his father until the age of twelve, became a ladies' man, and had a succession of girlfriends throughout his childhood. When his father remarried on Nathan's thirteenth birthday, he entered a whole new world of delight. By pitting his stepmother and father against each other, he managed to split them up within six months. His father, furious with his son, attempted to teach him a lesson by marrying again, this time to a woman who despised children. Nathan, being who he was, simply went to live with his mother until his father divorced his third wife and pleaded with his son to return. While this would have been unusual behavior for many, Nathan's parents had a rivalry over who their son loved best, and his father couldn't stand the idea of his ex-wife holding Nathan's affection above his. By the time Nathan moved back in with his father, he was eighteen and had been expelled from three high schools, mainly for indiscretions with the teachers. Nathan's third stepmother was a beautiful, 30 year old blonde who had an eye for her stepson. While Nathan had had a variety of experiences, this was something even he was reluctant to do, considering he truly did love his father. However, four months after his marriage, Nathan's father suffered a stroke which left him completely paralyzed and unable to speak or write. Nathan's stepmother turned to him for comfort, and what happened went beyond a simple hug. Despite his misgivings, Nathan continued the affair with wholehearted interest, as his father was unaware of his surroundings and his stepmother constantly bewailed the fact that she was wed to a vegetable. Nathan still loved his father, and would often defend him to his stepmother, reminding her that no matter how intense their affair became, his father would still be first in his heart. His biological mother, after learning of the affair, was enraged, and confronted her son repeatedly on the matter. Nathan's temper, honed through years of being spoiled, went out of control, and he vowed to never speak to her again. Crushed, and bitter, his mother went to his father, who's recovery was crawling forward, and told him everything. Nathan learned of this just in time to watch his father suffer a fatal heart attack. His fury knew no bounds, and he cut all ties with his family, including his stepmother, and left to Iowa for college, taking the extensive monies left by his father with him. College was, perhaps, one of the best things which could have happened to Nathan. In it, he was forced to work for his grades, and he discovered that not all of his professors were likely to fall in with his demands. It was also in college that he met a young veterinary medicine student named Jack Ferrers. Roomates in the dorm Nathan chose for his first year, they quickly learned how to argue, play games and study together, the essence of college life. Not that Nathan really settled down, however. While Jack spent most of his time in the stable with the horses, Nathan was schmoozing with the sorority girls and hunting through attractive graduate students to help him with his homework. It was at a football game when he met someone he'd know the rest of his days: Kitty Meriwether. One of the cheerleaders for the visiting team, she met Nathan at an after party thrown by the sorority. Nathan always had an eye for the blondes, and Kitty stood out as no one else did, what with the black leather miniskirt and all. Nathan, being himself, tried his best to get Kitty into a bedroom with him, and she shot him down cold. Kitty shot Nathan down cold. He couldn't believe it, and when he tried to persist in pursuing her, the star quarterback gave him a 'gentle' hint to get lost. Jack nearly hurt himself laughing when Nathan told him about the incident. After graduation, there really wasn't much for Nathan to do with a degree in English Literature. Upon heading back to California, his mother's new husband spent all of her time trying to reconcile Nathan with his mother. Disgusted, Nathan sold his father's house, took the money and moved to Indiana. There, he simply lived the life of a wealthy playboy, as he knew he'd always been born to do. This resulted in a number of arrests for drunk in public, drunk driving, assaulting officers....quite a few charges along those lines. There was one thing, however, which Nathan had done all of his life which kept him somewhat on a straight path: shooting. His father had put a gun into his hands at the age of seven, and from then on, Nathan never looked back. A dead-eye trick shooter, Nathan loved guns. His practicing never ended, and by the time he had come to Indiana, he was one of the top target shooters in the country. It wasn't just unmoving paper men which took his lead wrath. Nathan was also an excellent hunter, and considered himself to be the best shot he'd ever met. Such bragging in a seedy bar one night led to something he'd never expected. His drunken companion lay dead in the alley, and Nathan himself was half buried before he even knew what was going on. Fanged smiles overhead gave no clue, and by the time Nathan had wrenched himself from his grave, his humanity was gone. Welcome to the Sabbat, they said, and Nathan simply smiled. He discovered, quite soon, that his shooting had improved, and that he was not alone in this endeavor. Jack Ferrers too had been Embraced, and was working in the same pack as he. They paired up, and the work from then on was easy. Five years passed, and Nathan grew simply more arrogant by the year. Soon he was one of the indispensible members of his pack, and had several Lupines on his belt. A surprise attack of Lupines left the remainder of their pack dead, and he and Jack spent about six months wandering around Detroit, idly playing at the games they'd once enjoyed. Enter Slate McCormick, and much to Nathan's shock, Kitty Meriwether. Both vampires, and both Sabbat, they'd teamed up with Nathan and Jack on a small Lupine hunt in the city. A few dead fuzzies later, and Slate was offering them a place in his pack. Although tensions were high between Nathan and Kitty, both he and Jack accepted...and the Rough Rider pack was born. Nathan Talbot had his place, and although he's been in hot water MANY times over the years, he's never once said he didn't want to be a Rough Rider...just that he's the best of them. Pertinent Connections * Slate McCormick -leader of the Rough Riders, and a perpetual thorn in Nathan's side. Respect keeps them from killing each other, and Nathan is Slate's unofficial 'second in command' when things go sour. *Kitty Meriwether -the only woman he's ever pursued to turn him down, and he's never stopped loathing her for it even as he tries continually to keep getting into her bed. *Jack Ferrers -his best friend, as much as one can be friends with the snarky Gangrel, and the only person who's been allowed to borrow from his collection. They have an understanding, and one that no one else seems to get. *Thomas Walgrave -they may be packmates, but it's certain that neither of these men trust each other, and Nathan would prefer to keep the Malkavian as far away as possible even while watching his back. *Kearna Tierney -bedding her is the crowning achievement he's yet to earn, but damn if it isn't fun trying. The smug feline is the only person who understands Nathan's devotion to his 'collection' and she knows he appreciates her wine as it should be appreciated. *Honoria Wingate -she's psychotic, and he'd feel much more comfortable if she was dead in a shallow grave somewhere. The only reason he hasn't put her there himself is Slate's devotion to the lunatic. *Andrea Davion -she's a vampire living in the city. He will not say anything beyond that. Random Traits * Expert sharpshooter * Trained in classical ballet * Holds a Master's degree in English Literature * Owns the largest, most complete collection of pornography in the world Category:Bookcase